Souviens-toi du délicieux parfum de rose
by Zena-x
Summary: Ib, Garry et Marry fuient de dangereuses créatures et en viennent à se séparer. Garry se retrouve seul avec la jeune Ib dans une salle étrange de la galerie. La pièce est entièrement embaumée… d'un parfum de rose. /Attention Lemon /


Dans un univers parallèle.

La petite fille agrippait désespérément la manche de l'adulte qui courait à côté d'elle. Elle s'étouffait, sa respiration se tordait,

elle manquait de tomber. Quand Garry lui jeta un coup d'œil il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus et la prit pour la porter

dans ses bras. Dans ce geste rapide, Garry avait ralentit et laissé Marry le , la petite blonde se retourna pour

voir si ses amis la suivaient toujours. Elle leur sourit et repris sa course encore plus vite. Derrière eux, on entendait les mains

qui griffaient le sol et les bras des mannequins qui tapaient les murs. Le couloir devenait de plus en plus grand. Enfin, une

séparation en deux chemins apparu au loin. Etant sûr qu'on le suivait, Garry emprunta le passage de droite en dérapant

presque sur le plancher. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après qu'il entendit les plaintes de Marry qui n'avait pas pris le bon

chemin. Il lui cria de décamper et d'attendre qu'ils se retrouvent par la suite. S'ils y arrivaient… Une porte entrouverte se

présenta et Garry n'hésita pas à s'y jeter, toujours avec la fillette dans les bras. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. La salle était

sombre et une lumière rouge brillait en son centre. Lentement, l'homme se laissa glissé sur le seuil de la porte et dégagea la

petite fille de ses bras. Elle rampa, trembla et tomba. Quand il la vit, Garry prit pitié pour cette petite chose si fragile et

s'approcha pour la relever. Il constata alors qu'elle avait perdu sa rose rouge. Prenant la sienne, il la plaça entre les mains de la

petite poupée, mais rien ne se produisit. Il finit par la recouvrir de son long manteau. Pendant que Ib reprenait ses esprits,

Garry se leva et inspecta la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où était disposés des meubles anciens, et s'approcha

de la lumière. Une forte envie lui vint de la toucher. Il éleva donc sa main jusqu'au feu follet pourpre. Au contact de ses doigts, le

feu s'effaça subitement, et, laissa tomber au sol une multitude de rose rouge. Garry avait frémit et reculé d'un pas. Il tourna la

tête en direction d'Ib qui venait de se mettre à genoux. Tout à coup elle leva la tête. Ses paupières se fermèrent et ses petites

narines se dilatèrent. Elle sentait quelque chose. Garry paru étonné mais il fit de même et remarqua quelque chose. La salle où

ils se trouvaient s'était mise à dégager un parfum intense de rose. Les fleurs apparues par magie ne pouvaient pas y être pour

quelque chose car même les murs, les meubles anciens et les tableaux qui ornaient la pièce avaient l'air de souffler ce baume

jusqu'au visage des deux étrangers. Ib y trouva comme un sentiment de bienvenue, l'atmosphère était calme et paisible et

semblait se présenter à eux. La petite brune s'était mise debout et se déplaçait dans la pièce en humant et respirant ce parfum

mystérieux. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle se retourna vers Garry pour voir sa réaction mais la sienne semblait différente.

L'adulte avait la tête baissée et paraissait regarder le sol avec une sorte de fascination. Sa pupille était dilatée et un sourire

étrange décorait ses lèvres. L'enfant frissonna quand ce regard anormal se posa sur elle soudainement. Garry avait l'air hors de

lui. Il s'approcha d'Ib avec lenteur. La petite ne bougeait pas. Sa seule protection était cet adulte, elle devait lui faire confiance,

quoi qu'il arrive. Quand il arriva en face d'elle sa seule réaction fut d'ouvrir ses petits bras vers lui. C'est à partir de ce

moment-là que l'idylle silencieuse au parfum de rose s'écroula. Garry fit tomber la petite fille en arrière. Une fois au sol, il

s'installa au-dessus d'elle et approcha son visage pour renifler, telle une bête, son petit corps recroquevillé. Le bout de son nez

frôla sa poitrine, son ventre et son cou. D'une main, il souleva sa jupe et caressa longuement ses cuisses. Ib, en se tortillant, le

poussait de ses petites mains mais ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. L'adulte se colla à elle pour sentir ses longs cheveux bruns en les

tirant vers ses narines et en les emmêlant dans ses doigts. Son souffle s'accéléra et accompagna ses mouvements d'excitation,

il semblait au bord de l'extase et complètement diabolique. Ce moment de plaisir n'était pas partagé par la petite dont les

larmes commençaient à perler au bout des cils. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouge, parfois pour exprimer la

douleur, parfois pour exprimer la surprise. Les sensations que lui faisait connaître Garry étaient violentes, farouches, nouvelles.

Elle ressentait bien évidemment de la douleur mais aussi, un plaisir inconnu qui l'effrayait et la surprenait. L'adulte lui défait son

jabot en tirant sur la dentelle d'un coup de dents et passa violemment sa main à travers sa chemise pour y séparer tous les

boutons. Il agrippa Ib pour sentir de plus près sa poitrine et caresser du bout du nez sa peau lisse. Il finit par poser un baiser

au même endroit et leva aussitôt la tête pour en placer un second sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Les paupières d'Ib se

fermèrent promptement et deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle réouvrit grands les yeux et fixa ce visage immobile

qui s'était figé devant elle. Un courant invisible passa entre les deux regards. Garry semblait redevenir plus humain. La petite

respirait doucement, immobile devant lui. Enfin, elle l'appela d'une petite voix : « Garry ». L'homme cligna une fois des yeux. Il

avait l'air d'être plus normal à présent, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de la petite fille pour lui faire

goûter un baiser, d'abord doux, puis sensuel et enfin pervers. Un baisser humide qui se termina par des halètements bruyants.

Ib fixait Garry des yeux. Ses agissements avaient beau être étranges et désagréables, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser de peur

de lui faire du mal. Elle se laissait donc faire, étendue sur le sol, guidée par chaque mouvements, comme une poupée qu'on

déshabille. Un son résonna dans la pièce, Garry défaisait sa braguette. Il souleva les jambes de la petite brune et les mit sur

ses épaules. Il lécha deux de ses doigts et baissant la culotte de la petite, il commença le travail. Des mouvements de va et

viens, courts ou longs, qui procuraient chez Ib comme des décharges électriques et la faisaient se tortiller au sol. Après un

moment d'attente, Garry la pénétra doucement puis intensément, ne trouvant aucune gêne à ce corps de petite fille. Ib fermait

les yeux et s'agrippait de plus en plus fort à ses épaules à chaque mouvement. La cadence commençait à s'accélérer, mais tout

à coup, Garry s'arrêta net. Ib réouvrit les yeux et tournant le regard vers lui, elle le découvrit apeuré et troublé. Ses pupilles

avaient reprisent une apparence normale. Il se redressa subitement, décrochant à la petite un gémissement. Il la dévisagea

avec affolement et prononça son nom : « Ib !». Il allait se retirer d'elle mais elle le reteint par la main. Elle lui dit calmement : «

ça va aller…. Garry ». Et puis comme par soulagement elle se détendit et ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière. Garry

n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mais il n'insista pas. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et reprit ses mouvements contre son corps,

jusqu'à la jouissance. Une fois l'acte terminé, il la prit dans ses bras et baisa son front en la couvrant une nouvelle fois de son

manteau. C'est là, contre lui que Ib s'endormit.

Dans la pièce, l'odeur de rose s'était évaporée ainsi que les roses elles- même disposées sur le sol. L'adulte porta la petite fille

et se dirigeant vers le seuil, il ouvrit doucement la porte. En la refermant il trouva à ses pieds une rose rouge imprégnée de

sang.

The end


End file.
